Educando a Kushina
by Hina fire
Summary: Tras la ultima voluntad de su abuelo, Minato deber contraer nupcias con una completa desconocida, pero como va hacerlo cuando ella es totalmente opuesta a ser una dama. Para ello su deber sera nada menos que educarla para convertirla en una digna esposa. Advertencia Universo Alternativo.
1. Capitulo 1

**Esta es la primera vez que escribo un minato x kuhina,a si que no sean malos.**

**Advertencias Universo Altenativo **

**Antes que nada Naruto no me pertenece de ser asi esta linda pareja estaria viva.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1- Ultima Voluntad**

Minato Namikaze caminaba lo mas rápido que podía, hace unas horas se encontraba estudiando en la universidad sin embargo al recibir una llamada de su madre diciéndole que su abuelo se había puesto mal, no dudo ningún momento e inmediatamente fue a su hogar.

Con paso firme y decidido se dirigió hasta la puerta de su abuelo, no espero en tocar como tenia de costumbre sino más bien entro y su mirada rápidamente poso ene el anciano que era atendido por una enfermera.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?- le pregunto ansiosamente a la joven que lo atendía.

—Está un poco mejor, Minato sama— le dijo ella mientras le cambiaba de nuevo el suero.

—Estoy bien… solo fue un desmallo— le respondió el anciano que trataba de sentarse mas fue impedido por la joven enfermera.

—Por favor quédese recostado— le ordeno, mas el anciano le lanzo un gruñido, ella solo suspiro— Minato sama, podría ayudarme a traer el botiquín de mi habitación.

E rubio no entendía, el había llegado lo más rápido posible para ver a su abuelo y no para ayudar a la enfermera a traer un botiquín. Le iba a reclamar más se calló al notar que le lanzaba miradas indirectas de "Tenemos que hablar".

—Sí, con mucho gusto— le sonrió.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

— ¿Y bien?- pregunto Minato para saber la razón por la que fue sacado, ella suspiro.

—Esta tarde estaba en la sala leyendo tranquilamente, pero al poco tiempo comenzó a convulsionar y se desmallo, esta vez estuvo inconsciente por media hora.

—Son diez minutos más.

—Lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa, cada vez va empeorando, es por eso que sigo insistiendo que lo mejor es que lo internen en un hospital ahí estará muy bien atendido las veinticuatro horas del día…

—No— le interrumpió el rubio— Se que estará bien, pero no estaría con su familia.

—Por Dios Minato— subió la voz ella— Tu padre casi no está en casa, tu madre se la pasa todo el día en compras, en el spa o con esas señoras que les dice amigas, tu tío solo viene cuando necesita dinero y tus primos se la pasan de viaje en cualquier país solo para divertirse.

—Pero me tiene a mi— le replico.

—No lo niego que tu eres el que se preocupa más, pero estas ocupado con la carrera de medicina y aunque me duela decírtelo con tu abuela hace que te distraigas, por eso es mejor un hospital, ahí estará muy bien cuidado.

—Pero no me tendrá a mí, si él llegara a…— se calló, no querías decir esa palabra, sabía que todo ser humano llegaría a su fin pero no lo aceptaba—Aunque eso sucediera quiero que pase esos días aquí, en su hogar, con las personas que al menos lo quiere.

Ella suspiro. Sabía muy bien que si se le metía una idea a ese muchacho jamás se lo sacaba.

—Bien, pero esta es la última vez Minato, si ocurre algo mas o empeorada entonces…

—Sí, si lo comprendo. Gracias Clara, por eso te quiero.

—Anda chico coqueto, no estabas ansioso de ver a tu abuelo— le dijo ella a lo cual él le sonrió, para después dar la media vuelta.

Clara Thompson la enfermera particular de su abuelo, su padre la había contratado hace dos años atrás solo por la razón de atender al "parasito de su padre" como había dicho. Aunque más bien fue por su belleza y juventud, tanto que las primeras semanas la asechaba o la acosaba, pero al no poder llevársela a la cama como a las otras empleadas, desistió y simplemente se aburrió. Algo que le gustaba de ella principalmente es que no era como las otras chicas que se lanzaba o trataban de seducirlo, no era escandalosa o antipática, al contrario era pacifica, agradable, educada, además de lista.

Suspiro de nuevo, si, esa chica lo había enamorado. Abrió las puertas y ahí pudo ver a su abuelo quien se encontraba sentado sobre la cama leyendo uno de sus tantos libros.

—Abuelo— le llamo la atención— No te había dicho Clara que deberías estar descansando.

—Y tu deberías aprender a controlar esos suspiros, si la vieja te escucha tenlo por seguro que la corre.

—No sé de que hablas abuelo— le dijo.

—No naci ayer muchacho, aun recuerdo esos tiempos con tu abuela— le comento con una sonrisa, mas esta desapareció al instante y fue remplazada por una cara seria, algo que noto inmediatamente Minato.

— ¿Paso algo, abuelo?— Él no contesto— Supe que te desmallaste de nuevo.

—No fue nada, solo fue por poco tiempo.

—Fue media hora—le recalco.

—Esa niña ya te vino con el chisme.

—Abuelo, ella no…

—Minato me voy a morir— le interrumpió— Creo que me falta poco tiempo de vida.

—No digas eso, sí…

—Minato basta, tengo noventa cuatro años, debí haberme ido hace mucho pero por algo estoy aquí, tarde o temprano las personas mueren y mi turno se aproxima, por eso antes de que eso pase quiero que hagas mi última voluntad.

No era tonto y eso lo sabía, pero aun era demasiado pronto. Separarse de esa persona que lo vio nacer, que lo vio crecer y hasta lo educo esos diecinueve años. Ni sus padres velaron tanto como él y por esa razón haría lo que él le pidiera, por tal de verlo dichoso, aceptaría.

—Está bien abuelo, acepto ¿Cuál es tu última voluntad?

—Quiero que aceptes un matrimonio arreglado.

Minato se calló, no podía aceptar eso, era su felicidad y sabia que al hacerlo terminaría igual o peor que sus padres, además estaba esa chica Clara, quien recientemente había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ella y su abuelo lo sabía.

—Entiendo que estés callado— interrumpió ese silencio incomodo que se había formado— Pero este matrimonio ya estaba arreglado desde antes que tu nacieras, originalmente era tu padre quien estaba comprometido.

Minato levanto la cara, jamás creyó escuchar esa revelación.

—Mi padre, pero ¿Con quién?

—Recuerdas las historias que te contaba de niño—él asintió— En especial esa cuando estuve a punto de morir.

—Claro, si no fuera por tu amigo que te escondió, te llevo a su guarida te curo, no estarías aquí—le respondió a lo cual el anciano soltó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar ese hecho.

—Al principio no nos llevábamos bien, incluso nos peleábamos con fuertes golpes solo por cosas insignificantes, pero después de ese hecho nos hicimos grandes amigos y para perdurar y unir nuestras familias decidimos comprometer s nuestros hijos— hizo una pequeña pausa—Claro no se pudo ya que ambos tuvimos varones y cuando su esposa esperaba una niña, lamentablemente perdió la vida. En vez de darnos por vencidos arreglamos el matrimonio para la próxima generación. Quién diría que yo tuviera un nieto y él una hermosa nieta.

—Pero abuelo, mi papá lo sabe.

—Sí, pero él no cree necesario todo esto, al contrario la única forma de pagarle este pago era con…

—Con dinero ¿verdad?

—Exactamente, es por eso que te lo pido a ti que eres el único en quien puedo confiar.

—Pero y Oliver, él es tu otro nieto.

—Ese muchacho salió igual que su padre, no conoce lo que es la responsabilidad o el orgullo de portal el apellido Namikaze, solo es otro dolor de cabeza— le respondió.

Minato se quedo pensativo, no podía aceptar era su vida y él escogería a su pareja en el futuro pero tampoco quería ser infeliz esos últimos días a su abuelo, después de todo fue la persona quien le dio cariño incondicional.

—No espero que me des una respuesta ahora, solo quiero que lo pienses.

—No, abuelo— le llamo la atención para después mirarlo a los ojos— Aceptare este matrimonio.

—Muy bien muchacho.

—Pero antes me podrías dar el nombre de esa chica que va ser mi esposa.

—Su nombre es…

…

— ¡Uzumaki Kushina! ¡Vuelve aquí engendro del demonio!- grito un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba alcoholizado.

—De ninguna manera ttebane

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¿Algun comentario?  
**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Antes que nada los personaje de Naruto no pertece de ser asi cambiaria algnas cosas.**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno y posibles cambios de personalidad.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2- La carta y el anillo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Uzumaki Kushina! ¡Vuelve aquí engendra del demonio!- grito un hombre de mediana edad que se encontraba alcoholizado.

—De ninguna manera ttebane— le contesto la joven mientras cerraba la puerta con candado.

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Siempre era lo mismo desde pequeña, los mismos gritos de aquel que ni siquiera se merecía llamarle padre, siempre era lo mismo desde hace catorce años. ¿Por qué? ¿Que había hecho mal para merecer eso?

— ¡Vas a ver maldita cuando entre!- volvió a gritar el hombre mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la puerta, hasta que fue abierta por un hombre mayor de ochenta años.

— ¿Pero, que es este escándalo?

Mas el hombre al ver a la pelirroja con enfado camino hacia ella, pero fue detenido por el anciano.

— ¿Kushina, dame el maldito dinero!- grito con enfado.

— ¡Par que te lo gastes en apuestas, alcohol y prostitutas baratas, de ninguna manera ttebane!- le volvió a contestar la pelirroja haciendo que su padre se pusiera más rabioso.

—Touya— le llamo la atención el anciano a su hijo— Si tanto quieres dinero ve y consigue un empleo.

El hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azabache solo soltó u bufido ante esa idea para después marcharse de ahí. Sousuke Uzumaki solo dio un suspiro para después mirar a su nieta.

—Abuelo ¿está bien?- le pregunto demasiado preocupada al nota como suspiraba pesadamente— Sabes que no deberías…

—Y tu, no deberías estar en camino a la escuela— le interrumpió antes que comenzara con sus sermones de la salud.

—A eso iba, pero ese señor no me dejaba ttebane— contesto como si nada la muchacha pero olvido un insignificante detalle cada vez que debería de hablar con su abuelo.

—ttebane, ttebane, ttebane. Cuantas veces te he dicho que hables bien, una dama no

— ¿Quien quiere ser un dama?- susurro pero luego calló al sentir la mirada de enfado de su abuelo lo que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa— Bue… bueno ya me voy, por cierto llego una carta para ti.

Y sin más tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de ahí. Sousuke dio un suspiro para después dirigirse a la mesa, tomar la carta y abrirla.

**Amigo mío**

**Han pasado un tiempo desde que no he sabido nada de ti. Quisiera decir que mi salud es buena, pero lamentablemente estoy empeorando cada día que pasa, es por eso la razón por la cual te escribo es para cumplir la promesa que había hecho desde hace varios años , ha llegado el momento de unirlos con esta sagrada ceremonia: el matrimonio.**

**Estaré esperando ansiosamente tu llegada junto con mi futura nieta dentro de una semana. Hasta entonces adiós, mi viejo amigo.**

**PD. Junto a esta carta esta adjunto una tarjeta de crédito para los gastos del viaje y que se lleguen a presentar.**

**Atte. Namikaze Hiroshi**

Después de leerla el hombre camino hasta su cuarto, tomo la llave y abrió el ropero para después buscar entre los frascos de medicina un bote con la etiqueta "Pastillas del corazón", al abrirlo tomo el objeto que se encoraba adentro: un anillo de oro. Si aquel anillo de oro que su amigo le había regalado, símbolo de aquella promesa que le había hecho hace varios años atrás.

—Ya llego la hora— dijo casi en susurro para después guardar el objeto en el frasco y ponerlo en el ropero con llave junto con aquella carta que había recibido— Es hora que se lo cuente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Cinco minutos para las tres y media de la mañana y aun no podía dormirse, claro el estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse más tarde y no por jugar videojuegos o ver películas o de fiesta en fiesta como los jóvenes de su edad, no, él se desvelaba por estudiar todos esos libros de medicina para su carrera, pero la situación era diferente ahora y lo único que lo mantenía despierto fue esa platica que obtuvo con su abuelo.

Sabía que aun no estaba listo para casarse, aun quería acabar la carrera de medicina, ejercerla y después dar ese gran paso, pero jamás creyó hacerlo tan pronto y jamás con una persona que no amaba, ni conocía, en especial cuando apenas días antes imaginaba un noviazgo con Clara, la enfermera de su abuelo. Dio un suspiró para mira de nuevo el reloj y ver que eran las tres y media.

Si, esa noche seria demasiada larga.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Odaiba, Japón**

Y las horas pasaban, las clases habían terminado para Kushina Uzumaki que por un momento estaba aliviada por las eternas clases, pero por otro lado era otra historia. No es que le gustara la escuela. De hecho era mala poniendo atención pero buena creando problemas y es que la escuela era el único lugar donde podía sentirse tranquila a su modo y libre algo que no podía e casa con tanta peleas y gritos con ese señor.

—Mis padres estarán orgullosos por el diez que obtuve en ingles, de seguro me dejaran ir al cine este fin de semana— les dijo una chica de cabellos negros que iba junto a ella—Pero, estás segura que vendrás Kushina ¿verdad?

—Ya ríndete Mikoto— le contesto la chica de cabellos negros con destellos azulados—Cuando su abuelo se entere que reprobó de nuevo, de nuevo seguro la castigaran de nuevo.

—Lo sé, Hana… pero no tenias que ser dura con Kushina— le contesto para después voltear a ver a la pelirroja que se encontraba atrás de ellas demasiado deprimida—Aunque eso era de esperarse, después de todo somos las únicas inteligentes— soltó ese comentario inocente como una broma mas no espero la reacción de su amiga.

— ¡Ya cálense ustedes dos!- grito enfadada, algo que asusto a las chicas.- Se que no soy inteligente como ustedes, pero no se para que llevamos ingles si ni siquiera vamos a salir de este país ttebane

Sin más salió corriendo. Tanto Mikoto como Hana se miraron para después ver el lugar donde salió huyendo su amiga.

—Se enfado

—No debí pasarme con ese comentario— dijo la azabache para después dar un suspiro— Mañana me disculpare.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bien, correr no fue una buena idea. Después de dar la vuelta a esquina y caer sobre un hombre de cabello blanco que aprovecho para manosear su trasero, claro este no se salvo de un buen golpe en la entrepierna después de levantarse. Pero aunque Mikoto y Hana eran sus mejores amigas a veces no las soportaba por ser engreída, en especial Mikoto. Ella no provenía de una familia acomodara como Hana o una familia como la de Mikoto que era comprensiva y le brindaba apoyo después de que ella tuviera amoríos con un universitario y cuando salió embarazada de este la abandono, ahora sus padres le ayudaba con el bebe de seis meses mientras terminaba la preparatoria.

No, ella no tenia eso, y no lo decía por su abuelo, si no por aquel hombre borracho que una vez intento intercambiarla por un par de botellas de sake. Ella no tenía una familia normal.

Solo faltaba unos metros para llegar a su "hogar", solo rogaba por dentro que ese hombre no se encontrara ahí. Abrió la puerta, caminó lo más rápido a su habitación más le llamo la atención la voz de su abuelo. Dejo a un lado la mochila y caminó hasta donde se encontraba él.

Genial de seguro estaba enojado por golpear aquel chico en la escuela, pensó ella al notarlo tan serio. Estaba entre los regaños, castigos y los sermones de que una señorita de su edad no debería portarse así, pero en vez de eso los minutos en silencio avanzaban.

Sabía que se había pasado al romperle la nariz, pero el desgraciado la había llamado "tomate en cosecha", algo que no soportaba.

— ¿Paso algo importante el día de hoy, Kushina?-pregunto mas recibió una negativa de parte de ella a lo cual suspiro— Por el momento lo pasar por alto.

Ella lo miro intrigada ya que jamás, jamás, jamás pasaba por alto alguna de sus peleas. Por lo cual algo grave estaba pasando.

— ¿Estás bien, abuelo? ¿Paso algo malo?- pregunto demasiado preocupada. Sousuke negó.

—Todo lo contario, la carta que llego esta mañana era de mi amigo que vive en Inglaterra.

Kushina exclamo un ah, pero no entendía que tenía que ver con ella.

—Su salud se encuentra delicada y es posible que no sobreviva por mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento

Y en verdad lo sentía, aunque no lo conocía en persona, sabia de él por las historias que su abuelo le contaba de niña, aunque algunas veces exageraba ya que eran irreales como la vez que él lucho contra un duende.

— ¿Piensa ir a visitarlo?- le pregunto con cierto miedo ya que n quería que su respuesta fuera afirmativa para que no la dejara sola con ese borracho.

—Claro, pero tú también iras— le respondió. Kushina al escucharlo de cierta forma se relajo.-pero antes tengo que decirte algo de suma importancia, una promesa que me hizo hace años.

— ¿Una promesa?

—Si

Sousuke con sumo cuidado comenzó a explicarle la promesa que le había hecho a su antiguo amigo a fines de aquella guerra. Desde la unión que debió tener sus hijos hasta la que debería tener la próxima generación.

—Así que hicieron un matrimonio arreglado para sus futuros miembros.

—Si

—Ósea yo y su nieto…— Sousuke volvió asentir.

— ¿Qué opinas?

—Abuelo, en serio deja de inventar estúpidos cuentos.

—Cuida tus palabras jovencita— le reprocho— Además si no me crees mira esta carta y el anillo.

Kushina la leer la carta se sorprendió pues a su abuelo no le faltaba un tornillo para inventar ese cuento, además el anillo parecía antiguo y de demasiado valor.

—Y ahora ¿Qué dices?

—Que digo, que digo. ¡Claro que no, ttenabe! ¡Yo no me voy aceptar un matrimonio arreglado, nadie va a decidir por mí!

—Pero

—No abuelo, tengo derecho a escoger lo que quiero con i vida, en especial con quien me voy a casar, ttebane

Y dicho esto salió directo a su habitación para después cerrar su puerta con llave y acostarse en su cama. Sousuke sabía que esto pasaría, conocía demasiado bien a su nieta que era testaruda como él. Por el omento la dejaría en paz mientras comenzaba los tramites con del pasaporte y convencerla después.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Bueno aquiles traido el segundo apitulo de este fic n_n. **

**Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle a todas aquella que comentaron a Leiray, keyka chan, Estefany, neko y anna, espero y les guste. Aunque ya tengo listo el tercer capitulo me esperare un poco paraactualizar losdemas fic que tengo...  
**

**Y respondiendo la duda de Estefany si, me base en el dorama Goong , aunque no lo he visto toda completa quisiera hacerlo diferente y divertida...**

**Bueno eso fue todo nos vemos bye bye**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Tan tan tan tan... Ya despues de mucho tiempo aqui esta el tercer capitulo que espero lo disfruten. Pero antes quisiera pedir unas disculpas ya que lotenia planeado actualizarlo desde mucho antes sin embargo algunas circunstancias me lo impidieron, ademas de agradecerles por sus comentarios que me han motivado a seguir escribiendo. n_n**

**Naruto no pertenece de ser asi no habria tanto relleno jejejje**

* * *

**Capitulo 3- La decisión final.**

—Así que te vas a casar— le dijo cierto castaño a su amigo tras escuchar las últimas noticias de parte de este.

—Así es—e contesto mientras tomaba un poco de su refresco y después continuar—En cuatro o cinco días vendrá para acá y "la celebración" en una semana más.

—Se nota lo animado que estas para ese dio— le dijo con cierto sarcasmo a lo cual el rubio no le dio importancia— ¿Al menos es hermosa?

Minato negó inmediatamente.

—No tengo idea de cómo es, mi abuelo quiere que sea sorpresa… solo se su nombre.

—Bueno, después de todo existe el divorcio, si es que no te llega a gustar.

"Sí, existe el divorcio", pensaba el rubio muy seriamente ante esas palabras.

—Por cierto estaré invitado ¿no?... quiero conocer a la futura señora Namikaze.

—Claro, somos amigos Fugaku.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Odaiba, Japón**

Era oficial no podía dormir, cada vez que lo hacia terminaba teniendo pesadillas donde ella estaba casada con ese desconocido y al final acababa como su padre, maltratándola, insultándola y odiándola por casarse con él.

Tres días había pasado desde que su abuelo le había dado esa noticia, tres días completos que cada vez que sacaba ese tema y trataba de convencerla salía enojada de la casa después de una pequeña discusión, tres largos días que se sentía paranoica al sentir que alguien la seguía o la observaba cuando iba a la escuela y regresaba a la casa. Sí, esos tres días la habían dejado agotada tanto físicamente, emocional y psicológicamente. Cerró de nuevo los ojos para tratar de dormir aunque fueran pocas horas.

Y la mañana había llegado, para Kushina se le hacia totalmente extraño toda esa tranquilidad, esa mañana, en especial si todos los días su abuelo le gritaba para que se despertada o escuchar las maldiciones que lanzaría su padre mientras soportaba la cruda borrachera del día anterior, pero no, en vez de eso se escuchaba los cantos de los pajarillo que se encontraban afuera de la ventana. Camino hasta la cocina sonde se encontró a su abuelo quien hacia el desayuno para los dos.

—Ahora madrugaste— le dijo él mientras le ponía el café al agua que ese encontraba hirviendo— Siéntate, en un momento estará el desayuno.

—Si— contesto sin mucho ánimo la pelirroja mientras recostaba su cabeza en la mesa.

Sousuke camino hasta uno de los cajones donde saco un par de panes dulces y los ponía sobre la mea. Observo detenidamente a su nieta quien comenzaba a dormirse en la mesa, lo cual hizo que suspirara.

— ¡Kushina!- le llamo la atención, pero ni siquiera se movió— Tenemos que hablar sobre tu matrimonio.

—No hablemos de eso— contesto aun con la cabeza sobre la mesa— Estoy cansada y tengo hambre, ttebane.

—Bien, en la tarde cuando llegues de la escuela lo hablaremos— le dijo él— Ahora levántate y ve por las tazas que ya vamos a desayunar.

Con pesadez se levanto e hizo caso a la orden de su abuelo. El desayuno era tranquilo nada de gritos o regaños, si tal vez ese era uno de esos días que siempre añoraba y tal vez ese día a su abuelo le quedaría claro la decisión de no tomar ese absurdo matrimonio. Sin embargo el ruido de los fuertes golpes de la puerta interrumpió ese momento agradable y sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, su padre.

Sousuke se levanto pues vio que su nieta no tenía la intención de abrir y francamente ya le estaba fastidiando ese horrible ruido. Camino hasta la entrada y se dispuso a poner a su hijo en su lugar de una vez, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió que no fuera este sino mas bien eran tres hombres que se encontraban en la entrada.

— ¿Conoce a Touya Uzumaki?- le pregunto uno de los hombre al anciano.

—Sí, es mi hijo ¿Paso algo con él?- le pregunto preocupado pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna púes los otros dos que lo acompañaba entraron sin permiso a la vivienda— Pero que rayos, salgan o llamare a la policía.

—Lo siento, pero venimos a embarga la vivienda— le dijo el hombre al anciano mientras trataba de detenerlo.

— ¿Qué?

—Su hijo pidió un préstamo de veinticinco millones de yens hace ocho meses, como no lo pagado esta suma ha subido a cincuenta y cinco.

Kushina no entendía que hacia esos hombres dentro de su hogar y mucho menos porque le ponía etiquetas a los muebles, aparatos y electrodomésticos. A penas iba a preguntar por qué razón lo hacían pero algo le llamo la atención, uno de ellos se dirigía a su habitación.

—Espera, ¡sal de mi habitación, ttebane!- le grito al hombre que ponía una etiqueta en su ropero— Espere ¡por que ponen eso?

—Es un embargo— le contesto el hombre mientras ponía otra etiqueta ahora en la cama.

¿Embargo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Se preguntaba la pelirroja y rápidamente se dirigió hasta la puerta con la única persona que le ayudaría a encontrar las respuestas.

— ¡Abuelo!- le gritaba mientras se dirigía a la entrada pero antes de llegar ahí algo le llamo la atención.

— ¡Ese es el problema de mi hijo, así que quiten esas cosas y arreglen sus problemas con él!— le volvió a reclamar pero esto no tenían ningún efecto.

—Si no pagan el dinero de hoy en tres días, ustedes tendrán que abandonar la vivienda.

"Abandonar su hogar", pensó horrorizada la pelirroja.

— ¡Les he dicho que se larguen ahora!- les volvió a gritar Sousuke— ¡Largo!

Kushina no podía creerlo por culpa de su borracho padre ahora perderían su hogar, ahora no tendría donde vivir, pero algo le llamo la atención, al observar a su abuelo noto que se encontraba demasiado agitado entre tanto s gritos y se le dificultaba respirar, pero sobre todo que tenía su mano sobre su pecho, será que…

— ¡Abuelo!

Camino lo más rápido que pudo para ayudarlo a que se tranquilizara, pero fue en vano al ver como caía enfrente de sus ojos. Desesperadamente lo movió y le hablaba, pero no respondía, teniendo lo peor puso sus dedos sobre la muñeca de él para sentir el pulso, pero nada.

— ¡No puede ser, abuelo, no te puedes morir!- le decía la pelirroja a bordes de lagrimas, sin embargo de un momento a otro sintió como era empujada por un hombre que rápidamente había entrado, al principio no lo reconoció pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quien se trataba— Tu, el pervertido.

—No hay tiempo, llama a la ambulancia.

Ella no dudo ningún segundo y corrió hasta la sala donde tomo el teléfono y marco a emergencias mientras el hombre de cabellera blanca le practicaba el RCP.

—Estará aquí en cinco minutos— le dijo al hombre que intentaba ayudara a su abuelo— ¿Estará bien?

—Lo estará.

No sabía porque estaba ahí ese pervertido que la manoseo días atrás, pero le daba gracias que le estuviera ayudando ya que a esas alturas no era de ninguna utilidad, solo quería llorar, llorar como lo hacía de pequeña después de que se fuera ella.

Los minutos pasaban y el sonido de la ambulancia se hizo presente, rápidamente los paramédicos lo tendieron en la camilla y lo subieron a la ambulancia sin dejar de aplicar aquella técnica. Kushina observo como aquel hombre de cabellera blanca subía.

¿Vienes, no?- le pregunto el desconocido mas no respondió pues enseguida subió la vehículo.

Se encontraba preocupada al ver a su abuelo inconsciente en la camilla, tenía miedo de perderlo, pero sobre todo tenia curiosidad de saber quién era ese hombre pues cuando el otro paramédico le pedía los datos el "pervertido" lo contestaba como si supiera todo de su familia como el nombre completo, teléfono, dirección, número de seguro e incluso si tenía alguna alergia o si ya le había pasado antes, cosa que ella no sabía.

El camino al hospital no fue largo e inmediatamente lo llevaron a la de emergencia, mientras ella por ser menor edad tendría que estar en la sala de espera por alguna noticia.

Kushina se sentía incomoda al ser el centro de atención en aquel hospital, pero quien no lo sería si llevaba un short de licra que mostraba sus piernas y una blusa de tirantes, y más si este conjunto tenia figuras de conejitos en todas partes, y es que en tanto ajetreo no le había dado tiempo de cambiarse ya hora estaba a la mira de todo el mundo. Suspiro pesadamente, sin embargo sintió un peso encima de su hombro derecho obligándola a voltear y fue ahí donde se encontró aquel extraño hombre que le ofrecía café.

—Gracias— le dijo mientras tomaba aquella bebida.

—Debes estar preocupada— le dijo mas la pelirroja no contesto— Perdona, mi nombre es Jiraiya y soy un amigo de tu abuelo.

—Kushina

—Lo sé—le contesto mas la chica estaba absorta en la bebida— Sousuke es un hombre fuerte tenlo por seguro que va a estar bien— le dijo para animarla, algo que le ayudo un poco—Si necesitas algo házmelo saber, estaré por aquí.

La pelirroja inmediatamente le iba a contestar que no pues para ella lo que había hecho había sido suficiente, pero recordó una cosa, su vestimenta.

—Me podrías dar unas monedas, quiero hacer una llamada telefónica— le pidió algo apenada.

—Mejor toma el celular, es mucho mejor. — le dijo para después darle el aparato a la chica a lo cual ella comenzó a marcar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las horas pasaban y Kushina cada vez se sentía más preocupada por no saber nada de su abuelo, cansada y con hambre se dirigió hasta la cafetería del hospital. Le agradecía mucho a Hanako que no solo le había restado una muda de ropa sino también le empresto algo de dinero, claro al principio no lo rechazo, pero al ser amenazada de no aceptar el dinero tampoco le entregaría la ropa y ya no quería llamar más la atención con esa pijama corta así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

Compro un par de sándwich, ensalada y un refresco, ya que para su mala suerte no vendían ramen y no tenia deseos de salir. Camino hasta una de las mesas que se encontraban desocupadas para comenzar a degustar su comida, sin embargo se detuvo al observar a cierto señor de cabellos blancos se sentaba junto a ella.

—Por fin te encontré— le dijo el hombre para después tomar uno de los lonches a lo cual la pelirroja se enfado, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle y tal vez golpearlo, él inmediatamente cambio su expresión.

Por alguna razón presentía nada bueno ante esa palabras, sabía que los doctores no le daría alguna información por que según ellos aun era menor de edad y por lo poco que sabía de ese "pervertido" era solamente un amigo de su abuelo, por lo cual tal vez debía confiar, tal vez un poco.

— ¿Algo malo sucedió?-pregunto, tenía miedo que esa pregunta fuera afirmativa mas el tiempo que tardaba en contestar se lo confirmaba.

—Por ahora está bien— le contesto no muy convencido, ya que la situación no era fácil y no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar la joven—Sin embargo… está en coma.

Kushina no podía creerlo, en coma, su abuelo estaba en coma. No era tonta para saber lo que eso significaba, pero era casi imposible creerlo.

—Por poco Sousuke no la libraba esta, pero gracias a la intervención de los doctores pudieron salvarlo.

—Pero ¿cómo entro en… en coma?

—Según me dijeron fue por varios factores, entre ellos el estrés, la falta de alimento y su avanzada edad influyeron mucho… lo siento.

¿Estrés?, pero ¿De dónde? Claro su padre tenía mucho que ver, sin embargo no podía echarle toda la culpa, ella también lo tenía al ser la causante de tantos problemas en la escuela, en especial esos últimos días que cada vez que surgía ese tema terminaban discutiendo, ella también tenía la culpa de que su querido abuelo este en coma.

—Pero eso no es todo—continuo hablando Jiraiya.

"¿Qué más puede pasar?", pensó la pelirroja demasiado desconcertada.

—Su seguro no cubre la situación de Sousuke, por lo cual el hospital pide cierta cantidad de dinero para ingresarlo y mantenerlo con el equipo adecuado, de no ser así…

—Podría morir ¿verdad?

Él asintió. No quería llorar, sabía que no tendría el dinero necesario para el hospital, mucho menos su casa, incluso si les pedía a sus amigas o en otra parte no tendría de donde reponerlo. Duraba que su padre aportara algo, además no podía trabajar ni siquiera aun no terminaba la preparatoria, ¿De dónde? ¿De dónde lo sacaría?

—Hable con una amiga que trabaja aquí— le comento a verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos, a lo cual ella inmediatamente resto atención— La convencí que dejara a tu abuelo por unos días, pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Hay una solución para ese problema económico.

Tan pronto escucho que hay una solución su pesimismo se fue al caño, no importaba que haría pero lo aceptaría.

—Y ¿Cual es, ttebane?- pregunto ansiosamente para saber dicha solución.

—Según Sousuke me conto, tenía un arreglo con un amigo suyo, una promesa…

"Oh no, no puede ser eso", pensó enseguida Kushina— La boda arreglada ¿verdad?

Jiraiya asintió.

—Sí, la familia del joven con el que te quiere casar, proviene de un buen estatus tanto social como económico es… es millonario en otras palabras, su familia maneja una de las más importantes empresas a nivel mundial además de proceder de la realeza, ¿Entiendes?

—Quieres— trago saliva por lo que iba a decir— Quieres decir que me case por interés…

—Exacto. Y bien ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Claro que no, respondería inmediatamente pero ahora no podía hacerlo estaba la vida de su abuelo, su hogar donde había crecido todos esos años. ¿Valdría la pena casarse sin amor por tal de salvar a aquella persona que lo cuidaba?

—Acepto— dijo casi en susurro— Acepto casarme

Jiraiya al escuchar esas palabras solo sonrió. Sí, su plan de acorralarla no había fallado y ahora vendría la siguiente fase, la firma de los papeles y después comunicárselo a su señor.

—Entonces iré a arreglar unos cuantos cosas— le anuncio para después levantarse y salir de ahí, dejando a la pelirroja atónita.

Había aceptado, había aceptado casarse con un desconocido y no habría marcha atrás…

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y bien ¿Que les parecio el capitulo?  
**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola, despues de mucho tiempo aqui esta el cuarto capitulo de este fic n_n. Quisiera disculparme por no haber actualizado, pero me encuentro escribiendo y actualizando los demas fics ya que no quiero dejarlos atras. Tambien quisiera agradecer por los comentarios que me han dado y alos que me han agregado como su favorito.**

**Antes que nada Naruto no me pertenece.**

**¡Ahora, a leer! n_n**

* * *

**Capitulo 4- Preparativos y el viaje.**

Hiroshi Namikaze se encontraba feliz. Hace poco había recibido la llamada de Jiraiya quien le comunico que la muchacha por fin había aceptado el compromiso, aunque también le había dicho la situación por lo cual acepto no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por la salud su amigo.

—Bien, tenemos una boda que planear—se decía a si mismo mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Odaiba, Japón **

Kushina cerró sus ojos e intento dormir por tercera vez, pero le era imposible. Y es que desde que había aceptado ese matrimonio arreglado, su cabeza era un lio y pensaba mil razones por la cual no debió aceptar, sin embargo al pensar en su abuelo estas se deshacían.

Se levanto un poco y pudo aprecia a sus dos amigas que se encontraban acostadas. Desde que cayó la noche había recibido la visita de sus amigas en el hospital y al explicarles todo lo que había pasado, Hanako inmediatamente la invito a quedarse a dormir a su casa ya que no quería que se la pasara la noche en el hospital y mucho menos sola en esa casa que pronto iba a perder, claro rápidamente negó, pero Mikoto se le adelanto alegando que lo mejor fuera una pijamada. Y ahí estaba tratando de conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Estás bien, Kushina?- le pregunto con voz baja la azabache a la pelirroja.

—Creí que estabas dormida, Mikoto.

—No puedo dormir si te estás volteando a cada rato, además extraño a Itachi— le respondió lo más bajo para que no despertada a su otra amiga— ¿Y bien?

—Solo estoy preocupada por mi abuelo.

Mintió. No podía decirles que estaba así por el maldito compromiso, no aun. Mikoto la miro por un momento y supo instantáneamente que no decía la verdad, tal vez si fuera Hanako si le creería pero no lo era, sabía que algo mas estaba ocultando y esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ella estuviera lista y se lo contara.

—Todo va a estar bien— le dio para que se tranquilizara un poco.

—Eso espero— musito la joven pelirroja para volver acostarse.

—Descansa Kushina.

—Sí, igual tu Mikoto.

Y cerró sus ojos para intentar dormir. Sí, la maternidad había cambiado a su amiga, aunque ella no supiera lo que estaba pasando, esas palabras logro que se calamara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Jiraiya se encontraba bebiendo en uno de los peores bares que había visitado. Él había estado en los mejores bares y cavernas de algunos países como Inglaterra, Francia, Suiza, Japón, e inclusive Alemania, pero nada comparado con ese. Sin embargo se encontraba ahí por tres grandes razones, dos de las cuales eran pates anatómicas de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí y la tercera un sujeto de cabellos azabache.

Lo miro detenidamente por cuarta vez y noto que ahora estaba bajo los efectos de aquel brebaje, con cuidado se acerco y sentó a un lado suyo para después ordenar al barman un par de botellas de sake.

— ¿Touya Uzumaki?- le pregunto al susodicho pero este ni caso le hizo. Las bebidas habían llegado e inmediatamente le acerco una botella de sake a este que rápidamente lo tomo.

—Y tu… ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó bajo los influjos del alcohol.

—Un amigo

— ¿Amigo?... ¡Amigo!- le grito el hombre para darles unas palmadas en la espalda al peliblanco, este al notarlo tan confianzudo sonrió, después de todo ya era suyo.

—Y como somos amigos necesito un favor.

El hombre lo miro por un rato para después tomar un buen sorbo de sake.

—Lo que quieras… todo por un amigo.

Jiraiya saco de su maletín un sobre amarillo y un pequeño paquete. Con discreción le acerco el pequeño paquete, lo abrió y le mostro el montón de billetes, el azabache al mirarlo se sorprendió al ver tan cantidad de dinero.

—Solo tienes que firmar este papel que tengo conmigo y todo este dinero será tuyo.

Touya al principio desconfiado, sin embargo como su cordura no estaba, tomo el sobre amarillo, lo abrió, tomo la pluma que le ofrecía y sin leer lo fimo. Jiraiya al ver tal acción le dio el dinero e inmediatamente se retiro, dejando al hombre bebiendo y contando los billetes.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

A sus treinta y ocho años, María Namikaze aun se considera una mujer hermosa, con sus cabellos castaños rizados, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, su piel bronceada y una figura envidiable, sí, era perfecta físicamente, incluso esa misma belleza en su juventud le ayudo atapara un pez gordo y como consecuencias podía gastar todo ese dinero en lo que quisiera, solo había un insignificante detalle para apoderarse de la fortuna principal, ese viejo.

Ella no era de esas personas que se ocupaban de su hogar, no, para eso tenía criadas , pero algo le llamo la atención, y es que ese viejo moribundo andaba de buen humor, observando libros mientras su enfermera corría de un lado a otro con revista o muestras. La curiosidad le gano e inmediatamente fue ahí para averiguar que planeaba.

— ¿Aun estas aquí? Creí que estarías en uno de tus tantos tratamientos de belleza— le comento el hombre sin despegarse de aquella revista.

María le hecho un pequeño vistazo alas imágenes de aquella revista e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que eran pasteles de boda.

—Estas demasiado viejo para casarte de nuevo, deberías estar planeando tu funeral— le hablo maliciosamente esperando un disgusto por parte de él, pero ni siquiera le hizo caso alguno

—No es para mí— contesto tranquilamente para después proseguir— Es la boda de Minato.

La expresión de María cambio al escuchar esas palabras, de una sonrisa triunfadora a una de sorpresa.

—Deja de hacer bromas pesadas anciano, Minato ni siquiera tiene novia, como va a casarse— le contesto con enfado la castaña.

—Es cierto no lo tiene, pero tiene una prometida desde el día en que nació.

María se enfado, podía aguantar las infidelidades de su marido, las bromas y los insultos de su "suegro", pero no puede aguantar que utilicen a su hijo. Está bien no era la madre del año desde hace tiempo, pero Minato aun es su hijo y no va a permitir que le causen con una desconocida, después de todo ella tenia sus propios planes.

—De ninguna manera permitiré…

Antes de que inicies tu gran discurso— le interrumpió— Si intentas impedir esta boda, cancelare todas tus tarjetas de crédito, las suscripciones en todos los clubs deportivos, spas y todo el dinero que es mío— al escuchar esto ella inmediatamente iba a replicar mas fue callada de nuevo—Y si piensas ir con tu querido más vale que le digas que lo acepte o de otra manera jamás heredara las empresas.

María indignada y furiosa salió de ahí, dejando a Hiroshi con una sonrisa de triunfo. Si, debería saber que aun tiene autoridad en su hogar.

—Hiroshi san, aquí tengo los últimos diseños e vestidos de boda— le dijo ella mientras le entregaba algunos libros de diseñadores exclusivos— Además falta confirmar donde va ser la recepción, elegir el banquete, el pastel y por supuesto el traje para Minato sama.

—Por el banquete nos encargaremos esta noche mientras Minato y tú se harán cargo del pastel y claro del traje— le dijo a lo cual la muchacha asintió— Solamente falta el diseño de las invitaciones y esperar para la confirmación de los dato, pero eso me encarare esta tarde.

— ¿Me necesita para algo más?

—No, puedes retirarte.

Clara asintió para después dar la media vuelta y dirigirse a su cuarto para descansar un rato mientras llegaba Minato. Y es que desde que se levanto no tuvo tiempo de tomar algo ya que en vez de cuidarlo, como ese era su empleo, termino de organizadora, buscando de acá para allá, llamando a diferentes sitios, escribiendo la lista de invitados que le dictaba Hiroshi, en fin lo necesario para tener todo listo e menos de tres días.

Una vez que entro a su habitación, se recostó sobres su cama. Le era difícil creer que ella organizara la boda de esa persona que ama, si que era masoquista, pero ¿Quién era ella para que él la mirada? Solamente una empleada, la cuidadora de su abuelo, mientras él era el hijo de sus patrones. Era demasiado ilusa al creer que ambos tenían un futuro juntos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las horas pasaban y un nuevo día se acercaba en las tierras del sol naciente. Kushina se preparaba para ira a las clases, después de todo el día anterior había faltado y no quería que cuando su abuelo mejorada volviera a disgustarse de nuevo, así que a partir de ahora sería una nueva y mejorada chica.

— ¡Kushina, se nos va ser tarde!- se escucho la voz de su amiga Mikoto gritándole desde la planta baja.

— ¡Ya voy!- le contesto. Se miro de nuevo al espejo para después salir de aquel cuarto— "Seré una nueva Kushina"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En las afueras de lo que fue del hogar Uzumaki, Touya miraba por última vez lo que alguna vez fue su casa. Después de un momento tomo su maleta, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su camino.

Sabía que era una cobardía lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando entro a su hogar, noto inmediatamente que todo los muebles tenían etiquetas rojas, fue ahí que entendió que aquellos sujetos a los que le debía dinero comenzaba a embargar las cosas, sabía que podía pagarlo con el dinero que aquel extraño le había dado, pero entonces seguiría en esa pocilga con la mocosa y el viejo, por esa razón se marchaba muy lejos de Osaka, pues esa era su única oportunidad de escapar y salir de esa miseria, así que tomo las pocas pertenencias que tenia y se marcho de ahí para jamás regresar.

—Es lo mejor— se dijo así mismo, sin embargo a pesar del dolor de cabeza que tenia a un había algo que tenía en duda. ¿Qué había firmado esa noche?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Londres, Inglaterra**

Minato no podía dormir bien y si lo hacía era solamente por poco tiempo. La razón era simple: Clara.

Esa tarde, después de llegar a su hogar había encontrado su abuelo en la sala revisando algunos catálogos, cuando debería estar en cama descansando, pero al notarlo más animado decidió pasarlo por alto. Sin embargo cuando le pregunto qué estaba haciendo, no le agrado mucho su respuesta.

Sabía que par una boda este bien organizada esta debería planearse de seis meses a un año de anticipo, pero con su abuelo tal vez esta se realizaría en uno o dos semanas como máximo, lo que le daba algo de tiempo, pero lo que más le gusto esa tarde fue la compañía de Clara y eso le asustaba porque cada vez le era más difícil ocultar esos sentimientos.

—Clara— murmuro él para después suspirar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Odaiba, Japón**

Las clases transcurrían normalmente, sin embargo para Mikoto era extraño pues su amiga, Kushina, se comportaba de manera rara. Generalmente cuando estaba en clases ella se distraía viendo a través de la ventana, jugando con los lápices o simplemente dormía sobre el escritorio, pero ahora desde que comenzó las clases se encontraba pegada al libro.

"¿Qué estará pasando?", pensó Mikoto mas el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le llama la atención.

—Siento la interrupción maestro, pero se solicitamos la presencia de la señorita Uzumaki en la dirección.

—Uzumaki— le llamo la atención el maestro—Ve.

Kushina solo se levanto y camino hasta donde se encontraba la perfecta. Mikoto quien veía todo eso, sabía que había algo malo en ella, principalmente por que cuando alguien le llamaba "señorita" a su amiga inmediatamente esta protestaba y comenzaba a amenazar a quien sea que fuera, pero ahora estaba tranquila.

Kushina no sabía porque llevaba ala dirección pues ese día no había hecho nada malo, no se había dormido como siempre en su escritorio, no había armado un escándalo al profesor o había golpeado al que siempre se burlaba de su cabello rojo. No había hecho nada. Aunque tal vez era por haber faltado el día anterior, pero tenía una justificación, aunque no tuviera quien se lo diera mas al llegar se encontró con ese señor de cabellos blancos.

— ¡Tu, Ero sennin!- le grito a lo cual los pocas personas que se encontraban ahí voltearon a verlo.

—Entonces nosotros nos retiramos para que puedan conversar— le dijo el director para después salir junto con los pocos docentes que se encontraban ahí, dejando a Jiraiya y Kushina solos.

— ¿Le paso algo malo a mi abuelo?-pregunto algo temerosa ella al notar la seriedad de él.

—No, en estos momentos tiene los mejores instalaciones— le dijo a lo cual ella se relajo.

—Pero esa no es la razón por la cual vine.

—Ah no

—La razón por la cual vine fue por las medidas— le dijo en tono pícaro a lo cual Kushina comenzaba a preparar su puño.

— ¿Qué clase de medidas?- mas su respuesta quedo contestada cuando de repente entraron dos chicas.

—Ella es la chica— le dijo Jiraiya a lo cual ellas comenzaron a sacar la cinta métrica y comenzaron a medir todas las partes de la pelirroja.

—Espera, pero para que…

—Para tu vestido de bodas o que creías

—Mi vestido de bodas—repitió incrédula la pelirroja, Jiraiya asintió.

—Además hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte— continuo hablando el peliblanco—Ya arregle los papeles que necesitábamos así que por lo tanto viajaremos mañana por la mañana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mañana?

—El director te dio la salida para que puedas preparar el equipaje, aunque lo más probable es que te tengan las mejores vestimentas allá y respecto a tus estudios serás transferida a uno de los mejores colegios.

Se sentía demasiado a brumada, todo era demasiado rápido de lo que creyó, su abuelo, el compromiso, el vestido de bodas, el viaje y la transferencia de colegio… El viaje, el viaje, no, no podía irse de ahí, estaba su abuelo, sus amigas, su vida.

—Una vez que termine, ve por tus útiles, empacas algo y nos vemos en la noche en el hospital.

Quería reclamar, decir algo mas cuando se dio cuenta que aquel hombre se había marchado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El tiempo había pasado y tal como le había ordenado es "pervertido" había regresado a su casa para empacar algunas cosas y pasar los últimos momentos en su hogar.

Mikoto se sentía preocupada, pues desde que llamaron a su amiga a la dirección, esta solo regreso al salón solo para tomar su mochila y después irse. Tanta era su preocupación y curiosidad de lo que había pasado que Hanako y ella decidieron visitarla al hospital donde se encontraba su abuelo, pero al no encontrarla en el hospital fueron a la casa de ella.

—Kushina— decían mientras tocaban la puerta, pero al no encontrar respuesta decidieron entrar.

—Mikoto y si no está— murmuro la chica de cabellos azulados.

—Claro que esta, de otra manera no estaría sin candado la puerta… a ella siempre se le olvida— le contesto mientras caminaban por aquel lugar.

— ¿Crees que le paso algo a su abuelo?

—No lo sé, solo espero que este bien— le contesto para después tocar la puerta de la habitación d ella—Kushi….

—Mikoto, Hanako, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?-le pregunto algo confundida— ¿Paso algo?

—Eso debería preguntártelo nosotras— le contesto la azabache algo molesta—Creíamos que éramos tus amigas

—Lo somos, pero es algo difícil— les dijo para después volver a sentarse en su cama. Hanako que era la más astuta noto inmediatamente la valija que se encontraba a un lado de de su amiga.-Kushina ¿A dónde piensas ir?

—Yo…

Por un momento se le quedo mirando, creía que ella le iba a pedir asilo a alguna de las dos ya que se encontraba sola y en un par de días iba a perder su hogar, pero… se equivocaban.

—Yo… yo tengo una tía que acabo de conocer así que por el momento me iré a quedar con ella hasta que se resuelva esta situación— les volvió a mentir la pelirroja. Por un momento quedaron convencidas si no fuera por algo.

—Pero hasta donde sabemos tus padres eran hijos únicos— volvió hablar la azabache.

—Es una hermana, bueno media hermana de esa señora que recién me encontró y se conmovió. Volvió a inventar Kushina.

—Ah ¿Y dónde te vas a ir? Digo supongo que vive cerca de aquí, no— le dijo Hanako.

—No, es lejos de Odaiba y mañana nos vamos a ir… esa fue la razón por la cual salí temprano, para empacar algunas cosa.

Mikoto y Hanako no podían creer lo que decía su amiga, es cierto que su circunstancia era mala, pero no al grado de que se fuera.

—Sabes que te puedes quedar con alguna de nosotras ¿verdad?- le dijo algo desesperada Hanako a lo cual la pelirroja negó.

—Lo siento chicas, ya no… ya no puedo retractarme.

— ¿A qué hora te irás?

—No lo sé— contesto ella a lo cual Hanako y Mikoto se acercaron a abrazarla.

—Siempre vamos a ser tus amigas, Kushina

—A pesar que te vayas lejos— completo la azabache.

Esa noche después de despedirla en el hospital, junto con Jiraiya pasaron la noche en un hotel, claro en cuartos separados. Esa noche debía descansar ya que el día de mañana seria largo y no sol conocería donde iba a vivir ahora si no a su "prometido".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Y las horas pasaban…

Kushina se sentía cansada pues cuando llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Narita, aun no amanecía, además sumándole a esto el temor, los nervios y el miedo de subir al a avión le estaba ganando, ya que nunca en su vida se había subido a uno sin embargo tan pronto abordo y con el sueño que tenia no se dio cuenta y durmió durante el vuelo.

Aunque se sentía preocupada por dejar a su abuelo en Japón, Jiraiya le aseguró que tan pronto llegara a su destino se encargaría de hacer los trámites para transferirlo al hospital más cercano y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. Además en su mente comenzaba a rondar muchas preguntas de él. ¿Cómo era? ¿Sería guapo o feo? ¿Sería amable o amargado? ¿Qué le gustaría? Y aunque tendrían problemas al principio al adaptarse algo tendría muy seguro, si intentaba propasarse con ella en algún sentido, sería una viuda muy joven.

Tan pronto como piso suelo británico, pudo observar lo diferente que era Inglaterra de Japón. Durante el recorrido en carro observo los edificios arquitectónicos, museos, monumentos, era fantástico. El tiempo pasó y no pudo evitar perderse en esos paisajes, sin embargo para cuando se dio cuenta, el auto se había detenido.

El chofer le salió para después abrir la puerta del auto mas al salir se encontró con un anciano en silla de ruedas y al lado suyo un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, a primera vista le pareció demasiado guapo y amable a lo cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Hello, my name is Kushina—hablo lo más perfecto que pudo en ingles.

—Nice to meet you, my name is Minato Namikaze and he is my grandfather Hiroshi-se present educadamente el rubio, a lo cual ella asentia- How was you trip?

Kushina no entendía lo que decía aquel chico, pues muy apenas sabía el ingles básico, así que de su bolsillo saco su diccionario para buscar lo que decía más cuando buscaba la traducción, el sonido de unas risas de él se escucharon.

—Lo siento creía que sabias ingles— se disculpo él en un perfecto japonés, algo que enojo a la chica por humillarla así.-Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze y él es mi abuelo Hiroshi.

—Eso sí lo entendí.- le respondió algo molesta, lo que provoco la risa del anciano.

—lo siento, Kushina chan eres tal y como te describía Sousuke—le dijo ante esto ella no pudo evitar sentirse triste algo que notaron inmediatamente todos—Bueno es hora de entrar, debes estar cansada y hambrienta después de un largo viaje, Minato ayúdale con su equipaje y llévalo a adonde va ser su habitación.

—Claro

El se acerco a ella para después de tomar la maleta e ir a dentro. La verdad no le parecía nada fea, tenía un cabello rojo que era singular al igual que esos ojos violetas que combinaban perfectamente con su blanca piel, además de ser divertida pues a unos pocos minutos de llegar hizo reír a su abuelo.

La comida había trascurrido con tranquilidad para todos mientras ella contestaba las tantas preguntas que le hacia el amigo de su abuelo no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda por la mirada de ese rubio que al principio creyó era amable y aquellas que iban hacer sus futuros suegros.

—Minato, Kushina— hablo Hiroshi para llamar la atención de todos—Sera mejor que vayan a descansar muy bien esta noche.

— ¿Por qué abuelo?- le pregunto curioso ya que de ella lo entendía pues al ser un largo viaje tal vez se sentí cansada.

—Por que mañana será su boda.

Para todo fue una sorpresa. María que estaba tomando su vino casi se ahoga al igual que su esposo, Minato que tenia tenedor en la mano dejo de sostenerlo y Kushina se puso más pálida de lo normal. Sí, nunca creyeron que sus vidas estarían unidas tan pronto se conocieran.

**Continuara…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Algun comentario?**


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola ¿como han estado? Hace mucho tiempo que no he actualizado, por esa razón queria pedirles una disculpa. Durante este tiempo me han pasado muchas cosa como problemas de salud, familiares , economicos ademas sumandole la falta de inspiracion y tiempo, pero ya estoy de vuelta n_n porque en este año tengo varias expectativas para mis fic...

Bueno no les quito demasiado el tiempo...

* * *

**Capitulo 5 – La boda**

Por más que se veía, Kushina aun no podía creer que la chica que se reflejaba en aquel espejo era ella. Con su vestido blanco el cual es tipo straple con pequeñas piedras en la parte delantera y el resto caía en forma de cascada adornado con bores antiguos, según Tsunade la tía de aquel joven, ese vestido es un diseño exclusivo solo para ella, pero no le importaba mucho.

Horas antes había sido levantada para empezar con la que sería "su tortura", al principio se sintió aturdida por no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, pero al recordar el viaje que había hecho el día anterior de alguna forma se tranquilizo, más no dudo demasiada esa tranquilidad al recordar que ese día se efectuaría la boda.

Debido a la nula preparación que tenia, inmediatamente después de una rápido baño comenzaron los diversos tratamientos, desde mascarillas en a cara, hasta la depilación total de sus piernas, cosa que le dolió mucho. Mientras unas se encargaban de pintar las uñas de sus pies y manos, otras comenzaban con arreglar su largo cabello rojo, tras un pequeño despunte, un planchado, decidieron que era mejor dejarlo suelto, claro con leves bucles al final del cabello.

Poco tiempo llego una rubia de ojos miel que se había presentado como la tía de Minato, además de una joven llamada Clara que traía consigo una enorme caja en el cual se encontraba el vestido. Kushina nunca le había gustado usarlo, ni siquiera las faldas pues eran demasiado femeninas para ella, las únicas veces que lo usaba era en la escuela y eso por obligación, de ahí que prefería el pantalón y hasta eso ni apretado, pero con la ayuda de aquella joven logro ponérselo bien. Para su suerte el maquillaje fue ligero ya que lo único que debía soportar era el rimen, las sobras en sus ojos y el labial rojo que tenia sobre sus labios. En cuanto al calzado, aunque al principio le dieron unas sandalias con tacón de unos ocho centímetros de alto, se descartó por la simple razón que no podía caminar, así que optaron por unas de piso.

Y allí se encontraba en aquella habitación, sola, admirando la transformación que había sufrido cinco horas atrás mas el sonido de la puerta la distrajo, al voltear se encontró con aquel joven rubio que había visto el día anterior cuando llego ahí.

—Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda— le dijo en un intento de quitarse esos nervios que tenía desde la mañana.

—No creo en esas supersticiones — le contesto él mientras la observaba detenidamente— Solo, quería sabe si no te encontrabas nerviosa.

¿Nervios? ¿Ella? Claro, quien no lo estaría si dentro de poco contraería nupcias con ese joven que ni siquiera conocía más que su nombre y mucho menos en esos momentos que se sentía que moría la notar que se acercaba mas y mas junto con esa penetrante mirada. Solo rogaba por dentro que no se sonrojara.

—No, lo estoy— le contesto lo más tranquilo que pudo aunque adentro de ella era un lio. Minato solo sonrió para después dar la vuelta, sin embargo antes de salir volvió a mirarla.

—En unos momentos más comenzada la ceremonia así que te estaré esperando abajo— le dijo Minato para después salir. Kushina al notar que ya no se encontraba soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Tal como había dicho el joven no tardaron ni cinco minutos cuando Clara había tocado la puerta para anunciarle que ya iba comenzando la ceremonia, tomo el ramo de flores que se encontraba en la cama y con paso firme bajo las escaleras que llegaban a la entrada principal. La ceremonia se realizaría en una de las alas principales mientras que la recepción se llevaría a cabo en el enorme jardín que se encontraba en la parte trasera de aquella mansión, según le había dicho Clara, que la acompañaba durante el recorrido de las escaleras.

Tan pronto se encontraba a unos pasos de aquellas puertas. La joven de cabello castaño la detuvo para hacerles unas señales a los hombres que se encontraban en la entrada para después ponerle sobre el cabello de la chica el velo.

—Lo siento, lo había olvidado— le dijo tras acomoda el velo cuidadosamente para no arruinar el peinado que le habían hecho—Bien, ya es hora.

El sonido de los violines y el piano comenzaron sonar, anunciando la clásica "marcha nupcial". Los hombres que se encontraban resguardando la entrada, abrieron las puertas de par en par, con temor comenzó a caminar adelante donde se encontraba el altar y aun lado aquel joven de rubia cabellera, las miradas curiosas de las demás invitadas no les pasaron desapercibidas en especial las de sus futuros suegros que parecían de muerte, en especial la de la madre de él.

"Bien, todavía podía darse la vuelta y salir corriendo". Fue uno de los pensamientos que tuvo Kushina antes de dar el último paso y quedar a un lado de él. En frente de ella se encontraba un cura o era un ministro, no sabía la diferenciarlo muy bien debido a que ella no era religiosa, sin embargo aquel hombre comenzó a hablar.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos hoy reunidos para efectuar esta ceremonia tan sagrada, el matrimonio…

Comenzó a recitar el hombre frente a todos aquellas personas que desconocía. Miro a su prometido, era guapo y no lo negaba, tenía un par de ojos azules que podía compararlos con el mismo cielo, su cabellera larga y dorada, además de una sonrisa que era más cálida que el mismo sol. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había aceptado casarse con ella? Si es increíblemente bello ¿Por qué aceptaba ese matrimonio arreglado?, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando él trataba de llamar su atención.

—Kushina, te toca— le susurro en voz baja. La pelirroja no entendía a lo que se refería hasta que él con su mirada la dirigió al ministro.

—Uzumaki Kushina, acepta a Minato Namikaze como su legítimo esposo para amarlo, honrarlo y respetarlo en las buenas o en las malas, en la salud o en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.

—Yo— No creía lo rápido que había llegado a esa parte o e tanto tiempo que se había concentrado en ese chico, por otra parte podía negarse, disculparse e inmediatamente marcharse a su hogar— Yo acepto— contesto sin titubear. Minato en ese momento tomó su mano para después comenzara poner el anillo sobre el dedo.

—Podría firmar aquí—le dijo el ministro que le entregaba la pluma, una vez que firmo Kushina aquel documento, el ministro se dirigió al joven— Namikaze Minato, acepta a Kushina Uzumaki como su legitima esposa para amarla, honrarla y respetarla en la buenas o en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe.

Minato miro por un momento a su abuelo que se encontraba en la primera fila, miro a sus padres y por último a Clara quien se encontraba en la parte trasera para después volver con la pelirroja.

—Acepto—le contesto. Kushina torpemente tomo su mano y al igual que él le entrego el anillo, una vez terminado tomo la pluma y firmo el documento.

—Si alguien no está de acuerdo que esta unió no se realice, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

El silencio reino por segundos. Kushina rogaba al cielo que al menos unos se opusiera, pero nada sucedió. Clara, por el contrario sentía que esa era su última oportunidad de hablar y defender el amor que sentía por el rubio, pero quien era ella, una simple enfermera, además estaba Hiroshi. Sabía que esa boda solo se realizaba por él y al oponerse solo haría que se molestara o en el peor de los casos empeorada, así que calló.

—Por el poder que me da el estado y la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

"¿Besar?, eso no era parte del contrato", pensó nerviosamente Kushina, sin embargo este se incremento al notar que el rubio se acercaba mas y mas a ella.

—Lo siento— le susurro antes de depositar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Kushina jamás espero que esa acción del chico, de hecho lo primero que se le paso por la mente era empujarlo y darle un fuerte golpe por robar su primer beso pero esto no era posible debido a las personas que se encontraban mirando dicha escena. Afortunadamente ese "beso" no dudo demasiado tiempo y aunque sentía que se sonrojaba para nada lo disfruto.

Aunque fue un beso fue demasiado rápido, Minato sintió culpa, al ver la reacción de aquella chica dedujo rápidamente que ese era el primero. Al ver que ella aun se encontraba en trance y no daba señales de que se iba amover, tomo su mano para después hacerla caminar ante aquel publico que aplaudía por su unión. Minato siguió caminado mientras aun tenia a aquella pelirroja tomada de su mano hasta que llego adentro de su habitación, la soltó para después dirigirse a puerta y cerrarla.

—Por el momento aquí nadie nos va a molestar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dicen que cuando te enamoras pierdes. Clara no creía en esas palabras, pero al ver que Minato besaba a aquella chica y salían tomados de las manos sentía que moría. Se sentía una tonta, una grandísima y torpe tonta al enamorarse de Minato, al crearse ilusiones vanas con él. Quería llorar, gritar y maldecir su mala suerte, pero por el momento tenía que reprimirlo hasta que ese día se acabada, así que suspiro profundo y puso su mejor sonrisa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Asustada era la palabra correcta que sentía Kushina en esos instantes. La puerta cerrándose y las palabras que había dicho aquel chico hicieron que despertara de aquel trance, pero sobre todo que empezara a preocuparse. Si ese chico fue capaz de darle un simple beso en público ¿De que no sería capaz ahora que se encontraba a solas? Rápidamente comenzó apretar su mano, si aquel chico intentaba algo, ella enseguida lo iba a…

—Sera mejor que te tranquilices un poco, no te voy a ser nada— le dijo Minato al notarla tensa. Kushina suspiro para después sentarse a un lado de la cama, total intentaba algo tomaría el objeto más cercano del mueble y defenderse. Por un momento la habitación se encontraba en silencio hasta que el rubio decidió continuar— Solo… quería disculparme por lo que hice hace unos momentos… lo del beso fue solo actuación.

—No importa— contesto secamente— No es el primero que me dan— mintió.

No importaba, no importaba, claro que para ella si le importaba ese era su primer beso. Ella es una chica y como cualquiera quería experimentarlo con al menos que uno le guste, no con cualquier idiota, insensible que solo lo tomo para una tonta actuación.

—Para mí no fue nada, así que…

—Eso es bueno— interrumpió algo incomodo el rubio— Solo trata de disfrutar aunque sea un poco la recepción, mi abuelo lo organizo en…

— ¿Por qué aceptaste este matrimonio arreglado?

—Tendremos tiempo para hablar— le contesto Minato ante esa pregunta repentina— Yo… antes que empiece todo esto tengo que decirte algo importante.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El atardecer por fin estaba cayendo dejando ver las primeras estrellas en la noche. En el jardín trasero de la mansión Namikaze se encontraba todo los invitados esperando que aparecieran la recién pareja. A pesar del poco tiempo que tuvieron para organizar aquella recepción quedó maravilloso, una parte del lugar se encontraba las mesas con sus respectivos adornos mientras que el otro daba el suficiente espacio para la pista de baile en el cual se encontraba una orquesta. Todo iluminado por pequeñas luces blancas que caían en cascada rodeando todo el lugar.

De repente el sonido de la orquesta anuncio la entrada de "los novios" que llegaban tomados de la mano. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al centro de la pista para después quedar enfrente uno al otro y comenzar a bailar. Aunque Kushina fue torpe al principio - sin mencionar unos cuantos pisotones que dio ella sin querer- poco a poco logro dominar aquel baile gracias a la ayuda y dirección de ese rubio. La melodía termino y los aplausos se hicieron presente, Minato tomo a la joven para después dirigirse a la mesa principal que se encontraba al frente de donde estaban los invitados.

El tiempo fue pasando y la fiesta continúo su curso. Kushina se encontraba sola, observando a aquellas personas desde la mesa principal, pero sobre todo a ese rubio que se encontraba lejos platicando. Poco después de que terminara ese baile ese joven la dirigió donde ahora se encontraba y aunque paso poco tiempo ahí con ella , claro sin hablar o al menos dirigirle la mirada algo que realmente agradecía por aquella charla que tuvieron. Suspiro profundamente. Quien creería que debajo de esa fachada de chico amable se encontrara alguien hipócrita.

— ¿Por qué esta tan triste mi pequeña nieta?- se escucho la voz del anciano ocasionando que Kushina volteara a verlo.

—Solo, que no estoy de ánimo para una fiesta.

—Te entiendo perfectamente… se que en estos momentos estas preocupada por tu abuelo.

Su abuelo, si no fuera por él seguramente en estos momentos estaría con él y sus amigas para encontrar la solución de su vivienda, su hogar desde que nació.

—Lo siento mucho, se que se esforzaron mucho para organizar todo esta boda y yo no…

—No tienes que lamentarte, pero sabes algo que he aprendido de la vida es que las cosas buenas viene de lo que menos esperas, así que ven un momento conmigo—le dijo para animarla un poco.

Kushina inmediatamente se levanto y comenzó a seguir al anciano que se encontraba en sillas de ruedas. No sabía a dónde se dirigía pero al llegar se sorprendió al tener al frente suyo aquel rubio y un joven de cabellos castaños.

—Minato— le llamo la atención a su nieto que se encontraba platicando— No te he dicho que es de mala educación ignorar a jovencitas bellas, en especial si esta es tu esposa.

—Claro que no abuelo.

—Bien muchacho, confió en que la cuidaras— le dijo antes de retirarse y dejara la pelirroja con ellos.

—Y Minato ¿Acaso no me presentaras a tu hermosa esposa?- le pregunto el castaño.

—Ella es Kushina Uzumaki.

—Namikaze— le corrigió inmediatamente el castaño con una sonrisa burlona algo que el rubio decidió ignorarlo.

—Si, como sea.

—Encantado de conocerla, madam— se dirigió el castaño hacia la chica— Mi nombre es Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku Uchiha… Uchiha

De repente el recuerdo de su amiga Mikoto llego a su mente, esa en la cual días antes se había enterado del embarazo y el bastardo huyo tan pronto supo la noticia. Ese que era el responsable de cada lágrima, cada dolor, cada grito que le provoca a su amiga…Y si no mal recordaba su nombre era… Uchiha Fugaku.

El castaño esperaba un saludo, una pequeña reverencia como lo hacía en aquel país o tal vez un apretón de manos, peo nunca jamás un golpe entre la pierna.

—Minato— gimió ante aquel agudo dolor, pero este aumento al sentir que era golpeado en la cara para luego terminar en el suelo. Minato al ver que la pelirroja se disponía a golpearlo de nuevo, rápidamente tomo de su brazo con fuerza y ante las miradas atónitas de las personas la arrastro hasta quedar lejos de ahí.

—Suéltame, suéltame… ese bastardo me las va a pagar— le decía la pelirroja tratando de zafarse pero por mas que se liberaba él la tomaba de otra pare solamente con más fuerza— Él me…

— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- le grito ya desesperado mientras la soltaba, ocasionando que ella callera al suelo— ¡No llevas un minuto de conocerlo y ya lo estas golpeando! ¡Estás loca!- volvió a gritarle dejando a la pelirroja callada.

Era la primera vez que lastimaba y le gritaba a una chica. Él generalmente es amable, respetuoso y caballeroso con todo el mundo, especialmente si era con el género opuesto, como se lo había inculcado su abuelo, pero esa chica es… es… ¿Qué era? Rápidamente le tendió la mano para que se levantar mas ella inmediatamente la rechazo y se levanto por sí misma.

—Ese bastardo merece mucho más de lo que hizo— le murmuro antes de irse de nuevo a aquella "fiesta". Minato suspiro.

"Solo será poco tiempo", pensó él para después seguirla y ver como se encontraba su amigo.

La noche siguió su curso, mientras la novia se encontraba de nuevo sentada en su lugar vigilada para evitar otro escándalo, el joven Uchiha se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo a un lado de su ojo derecho y otro sobre sus partes intimas.

—Te compadezco, te casaste con un gorila. Minato— le dijo el castaño mientras trataba de no soltar un quejido.

—Pero sabes dijo algo extraño— le contesto mientras lo miraba—Había dicho que te lo merecías por lo que le habías hecho.

— ¿Yo? ¿Hacerle? —Retiro un momento la bolsa para mirarlo— Esta loca… a esa gorila nunca la había visto en mi vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

María Namikaze se encontraba furiosa. Aunque en esos momentos trataba de disimilarlo con falsas sonrisas por dentro se encontraba furiosa, indigna por aquella mocosa, su hijo se había casado con una salvaje, exactamente… con una salvaje. Esa torpe y salvaje mocosa seria la ruina de su familia, de su reputación y estatus, pero claro ese viejo era la causa de que ella se encontrara ahí, pero ya vería.

—María… querida— le hablo en perfecto inglés una señora que se acercaba a ella.

—Anna, querida… que gusto verte— le dijo mientras la recibía con un beso en la mejilla.

—Siento la tardanza, Gerald tuvo que encargarse de algunos asuntos en la compañía, pero ¿dónde están los novios?

—Qué bueno que no viste el espectáculo… fue vergonzoso.

— ¿Qué espectáculo? ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto intrigada ante la expresión de la castaña.

—La salvaje con la que se caso mi hijo armo un alboroto al golpear al heredero Uchiha Corp.

—A Fugaku Uchiha— le dijo a lo cual ella asintió— Pero debió tener alguna razón.

—En absoluto, según Minato tan pronto como Fugaku se presento ella lo golpeó sin motivo aparente… afortunadamente el joven Uchiha se encuentra bien a excepción de algunos moretones. Solo espero que esto no afecte en cuanto al trato con la familia Uchiha y los contratos en la empresa.

— ¿Y la novia?

—Sentada en su mesa y quiero que siga ahí hasta que termine esta… esta pesadilla.

Anna inmediatamente comenzó a buscarla, sin embargo ase sorprendió al verla. Al principio no quería creer lo que veía, pensaba que era una simple ilusión o que su mente jugaba con ella, así que comenzó acercarse.

—Anna ¿no me digas que piensas ir?- le pregunto pero ella no escuchaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kushina se encontraba mirando hacia la nada. Sabía que su infierno había comenzado desde que acepto esa farsa, maldecía internamente, sin embargo pronto iba acabar según le había dicho Minato. Ese rubio que se atrevió a lastimar sus brazos, aunque no le dolía si podía notar los moretones que se habían formado y todo por apartarla de ese bastardo. Debió golpearlo más duro…. sin embargo el sonido de una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, al voltear a ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió.

— ¿Kushina? — Volvió a preguntar a mujer al no obtener ninguna respuesta— Eres tu ¿verdad?

No podía creerlo ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué después de tantos años de no verla se encontraba precisamente ahí? Mas negó inmediatamente, después de todo no podía ser ella, pero esos cabellos azabaches, eso ojos violetas y esa voz le confirmaba que esa era la mujer que odiaba en toda su vida y ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella. Rápidamente se levanto y sin más salió corriendo de ahí, sabía que meterse a alguna de las habitaciones de la casa no era suficiente para esconderse, tenía que salir de ese lugar, así que se dirigió hasta la entrada de la casa y siguió corriendo hacia rumbo desconocido.

No, no quería regresar en aquel infierno.

**Continuara...**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Antes que nada quisiera pedir una enorme disculpa para quienes están siguiendo este fic. Se que tardare un rato en recuperarme, pero mientras eso ocurra estaré ocupada escribiendo para las siguientes actualizaciones. **

**Naruto no me pertenece si no a su creado Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6- Difícil noche**

No sabía en donde se encontraba, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salió corriendo de ese lugar. Poco le importaba. Lo único que sabía es que quería estar lo mal lejos de esa mujer que hizo su mundo una pesadilla. No quería volverá a verla.

El cansancio poco a poco comenzó apoderarse de ella, así que se dirigió a una de las bancas que se encontraban en el parque. A pesar de ser de noche observo que la mayoría de las personas que lo habitaban eran parejas y eso la fastidiaba, pero en fin, tenía que descansar un poco para después salir adelante.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la residencia Namikaze, la celebración seguía su curso. A Hiroshi se le hacía extraño al no ver a su nieta política. La última vez que la vio, ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa principal después del espectáculo que hizo con el joven Uchiha, seguramente por algo que él le hubiera dicho, pero al momento de quererle hacer compañía el resto de la velada, Clara lo llevo a dentro de la vivienda para administrarle los medicamentos y revisar su salud. Cuando regresó y observó que Kushina no se encontraba, creyó que estaba en el tocador, sin embargo conforme pasaba el tiempo comenzó a preocuparse por ella, así que envió a su personal a buscarla.

—Hiroshi san— le hablo con respeto una de las doncellas de su hogar—Lo siento, pero no se encuentra por ninguna habitación de la casa.

—Está bien, sigue buscándola por otra parte, tal vez ande por ahí— le ordeno el anciano. La joven asintió para después dar la vuelta y seguir su camino—"¿Dónde estarás?", se preguntaba internamente ante la angustia que poco a poco comenzaba a formarse, pero de pronto como si fuera por arte de magia o era el cielo mismo que le estaba ayudando, apareció un joven que lucía nervioso.

—Hiroshi… san

— ¿La encontraron?

—No…pero…pero…

—Habla ya muchacho.

—Una de las jóvenes que vinieron del banquete la vio corriendo hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Iba sola o acompañada?

—No, según ella iba sola… yo fui a buscarla a ver si se encontraba a los alrededores pero no encontré nada.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —musito Hiroshi.

—Aproximadamente una hora o más— le respondió, sin embargo se arrepintió al ver aquel anciano pálido—Hiroshi san ¿se encuentra bien?

—Minato… tráeme a Minato— le ordeno al joven que inmediatamente salió corriendo. Si perder el tiempo se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su "querida nuera" y una vez que la visualizo rodeada de aquello amigos que había invitado, no pudo contenerse más— ¡María! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre muchacha?!

El grito provocado por Hiroshi Namikaze logro llamar la atención de la mayoría de los invitados quienes miraban a la avergonzada castaña.

— ¿Cuál muchacha?- le pregunto a su pesar muy amablemente.

—Estoy hablando de Kushina, ¿qué le hiciste para que saliera corriendo?

—Yo no le hice nada— le respondió calmadamente ante la mirada enfadada de aquel anciano, sin embargo aquel momento tenso que apenas comenzaba fue interrumpido por la presencia de su único hijo—Minato, que bueno que llegas tu…

—Abuelo, me mandaste hablar— interrumpió el rubio, pero al notar aquella situación tensa y lo pálido que se encontraba su abuelo, inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal.

—Discúlpenme, pero tengo que hablar con mi nieto— le anuncio el Namikaze para después retirarse junto con Minato. Una vez que se encontraban a solas decidió continuar— Kushina desapareció y según me informo un empleado salió corriendo de la mansión, por eso necesito que tomes el auto y vayas a buscarla.

—Pero, ¿y tu abuelo? Te vez algo pálido, tal vez si le pido alguien mas mientras yo…

—Minato— le llamo la atención— Sabes que es nueva aquí y al no conocer la ciudad podría perderse fácilmente, además a estas horas no sabemos qué peligros pueda ver. Por eso te pido a ti que conoces cada rincón de Oxford.

—Está bien lo haré, pero no te exaltes demasiado eso te hace mal— contesto el muchacho al notar lo mal que se estaba poniendo su abuelo.

—Por favor encuéntrala… ella es la nieta de mi mejor amigo— le dijo Hiroshi. Ante esto el joven emprendió la marcha.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las interminables peleas no dejaban de terminar, los terribles gritos no dejaban de gritar, casi siempre fue así desde que obtuvo conciencia de las cosas. ¿Por qué no podían llevarse bien? ¿Por qué no podían demostrarse cariño en vez de golpes? No entendía nada. Si no fue hasta que un día cualquiera, ella tomo sus maletas y se marcho de casa. Fue ahí cuando las cosas comenzaron a empeorar…

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que volver?", se preguntaba internamente mientras no dejaba de derramar lagrimas, lagrimas que no merecía. ¿Por qué no podía ser la misma de antes? ¿Por qué no podía solo ignorarlo? ¿Por qué rayos no podía de actuar con una niña y enfrentarlo? Pero de repente el sonido de una hermosa melodía comenzó a escuchar, era tan calmada y tranquilizadora que hizo que callaran sus pensamientos.

Al levantar la cabeza y mirar por donde provenía, se encontró a un joven de cabello negro quien se encontraba recargado sobre el árbol mientras tocaba con delicadeza aquella melodía. Por un momento se le quedo observando. Era como si aquella música que tocaba era solo para ella, para que se tranquilizara, aunque era una idea descabellada.

Cuando aquel joven termino de tocar, dejo a un lado su instrumento y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja, pero ella en vez de tener miedo o asustarse, solo se le quedo mirando. Es como si aquella música la hubiera hipnotizado.

—Are you okay? —le pregunto el joven mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

—Sí, ya me encuentro mejor—contesto ella olvidándose por completo que él era un completo extraño y tal vez no le entendiera su idioma.

—Me alegra, nunca me ha gustado ver a una chica llorando—le contesto, algo que le sorprendió a ella que hablara en japonés.

—Hablas japonés—comento Kushina, algo que le pareció gracioso al joven.

—Mi nombre es Oliver.

—Kushina… me llamo, Kushina.

—Encantado de conocerte, Kushina—le contesto mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Azules, sus ojos son azules como los de él", pensó ella mientras se sonrojaba levemente. —"Me pregunto que estará haciendo ese chico"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Minato se sentía preocupado al no poder encontrarla. Al principio recorrió algunas cuadras más cercana para ver si de casualidad se encontraba e incluso le pudio ayuda a Fugaku para que la buscara en otros lugares transitados para encontrarla más rápido, pero aun no había nada.

"¿Dónde te metiste?", se preguntaba a si mismo mientras volvía a marcar de nuevo el celular de su amigo —Aun no la vez Fugaku.

—No, creía que iba ser más fácil encontrarla por el vestido, pero parece que se la trago la tierra— le contesto el castaño—No será que ya volvió a la casa y nosotros de idiotas buscándola.

—No lo creo de otra forma ya me hubieran llamado.

—Minato, no será que te estás preocupando por esa chica.

—De ninguna forma, me preocupa la salud de mi abuelo, no quiero pensar lo que le pueda pasar si no regreso con ella. Como sea sigue buscando— le dijo para después colgar. —Preocupada por ella… de ninguna manera— se decía a si mismo mientras volvía a conducir.

¿Cómo es que se preocuparía por alguien que apenas conocía? Al contrario la noche antes de la boda se propuso ser duro en esa pelirroja. Incluso le aclaro sus condiciones esa misma tarde cuando se la llevo a su habitación.

_—__Yo… yo tengo algunas condiciones— le dijo lo mas frio posible._

_— __¿Condiciones?_

_—__Para empezar entre nosotros no va ver intimidad, esta boda o más bien dicho este matrimonio solo va ser de papel ya que no tengo ni el mínimo deseo que sea realidad._

_— __¿Qué quieres decir?_

_—__Que puedes hacer lo que te venga la gana, siempre y cuando no seas una molestia para mí y mi familia._

Detestaba comportarse groseramente, especialmente con las mujeres, pero era para su bien que tenía que hacerlo.

_—Y__ respecto al divorcio, te aconsejo que te vayas preparando, después de todo no creo que duremos ni el mes de casados—le dijo sin embargo se sorprendió a ver que la chica sonriera._

_—__Eres tan cínico de pedirme el divorcio el mismo día en que nos casamos._

"No, de ninguna manera me preocuparía por ella, pero… ¿en dónde te encuentras?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Por alguna razón a Kushina le daba confianza ese chico. Aunque hace poco lo conocía, no hacía más que hacerla reír y olvidarse de sus problemas aunque sea un momento.

—Ah, entonces estas aprendiendo el japonés para ir allá… ¿Eres otaku?- le pregunto ella.

—No, pero me gusta su cultura— le contesto él mientras le sonreía—Yo… yo quiero preguntarte algo, pero no hay problema si no quieres responder.

—Dime

—Tú, ¿te escapaste de tu boda? Lo digo por el vestido de novia que llevas puesto.

Kushina no sabía que responder. Por un lado quería decirle la verdad, pero al hacerlo ya le estaría platicando cosas personales y no triviales como hace unos momentos.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntártelo— le dijo el azabache tras u largo silencio.

—No, yo… ye escape cuando estaba en la fiesta— le contesto la pelirroja. Oliver solo se alegro al ver la confianza que le tenía su nueva amiga para que le contestara.

— ¿Peleas con el novio?- volvió a preguntar a lo cual ella negó inmediatamente.

—Es complicado.

—Ya veo, pero no crees que en estos momentos estén preocupados o buscándote— le volvió a decir Oliver, sin embargo se arrepintió al verla otra vez triste.

—No lo creo… yo no le importo— le contesto la pelirroja mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus manos.

—Entones, porque te…— mas el sonido de su celular hizo que le interrumpiera. Oliver al ver de quien se trataba decidió contestar— ¿En estos momentos? No puedo estoy ocupado—le contesto mientras miraba a la pelirroja— Esta bien, si se algo enseguida te llamo.

—Lo siento, pero creo que ya es hora que me vaya— le dijo Kushina mientras se ponía de pie— Fue un gusto encontrar a alguien con quien platicar.

—Espera un momento— le llamo la atención su atención— Yo… antes de que te vayas te invito a cenar a un lugar cerca de aquí.

—No puedo, además yo tengo…— más el sonido de su estómago la delato ocasionando que se sonrojada y en el joven un risa.

—Vamos, además es un agradecimiento por escucharme tocar.

—Está bien— le contesto ella resignada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿Por qué aun no la encontraba? ¿Qué tan difícil es hallara una chica pelirroja con un vestido de novia? ¿Y si le paso algún accidente? Lo mejor sería buscarla en los hospitales.

—Fugaku, aun no la has encontrado— le hablo a través del auricular mientras manejaba al hospital más cercano.

—No, pero sabes es como la treceava vez que me hablas en toda la noche, eso indica que ya estas angustiado.

—Olvídalo. Iré al hospital, creo que le paso algún accidente.

—Eres muy inocente Minato, no se te ocurre que en estos momentos este en un motel con algún hombre.

— ¿Motel? Fugaku si no te…

—En serio después de todas las japonesas son fáciles.

Ante eso colgó. Claro, ya esperaba ese tipo de comentarios de parte de su amigo, después de todo desde que descubrió que aquella japonesa le engañaba, ahora veía a las mujeres como frívolas, interesadas y fáciles.

_—Después de todas las japonesas son fáciles_

Ante aquellas palabras, sin querer la imagen de aquella chica pelirroja se le vino en mente, ocasionando que de repente frenara el auto y el vehículo que se encontraba atrás le chocara.

— ¡Genial, ahora el auto! —grito desesperado para después bajarse y ver el daño causado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Y tal como le había dicho Oliver, la había llevado a uno de esos restaurantes que se encontraba ahí. A Kushina se le hacía incomodo al ver que varias de la personas de le quedaba mirando a ella por el vestido que llevaba puesto, además que no entendía nada de lo que decían o leía.

—Creo que va ser necesario que aprenda ingles mientras esté aquí ´ttebane— le comento

mientras tomaba otro sorbo de soda— Pero soy muy mala estudiando.

—No creo que seas mala— le dijo logrando la atención de ella— Digo… creo… creo que todo depende de tener un buen maestro que te enseñe con paciencia y… y mejor me calló— le dijo ocasionado que la chica riera.

— ¡Eres divertido ´ttebane!

—Ya se y si yo te enseño inglés y tú me enseñas japonés, así ambos aprendemos.

—Creía que ya sabias el japonés.

—Solo hablarlo, batallo mucho para escribir los kanji.

—Solo se lo necesario, pero está bien por mí— le contesto Kushina.

—Entonces, cuando comenzamos las clases ¿Kushina sensei?

Kushina solo se sorprendió ante esas dos simples palabras. Oliver al ver el impacto que le causo, comenzó a reír, pero no duro mucho debido al sonido de su celular que le llamo la atención.

—Kushina, en un momento vuelvo— le dijo para después alejarse de ahí. Una vez que se encontró solo, abrió su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje y enviarlo—Minato, será un idiota si no vienes por ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Afortunadamente el golpe en la parte trasera no fue demasiado, sin embargo eso no evito que el otro saliera igual pues tenía un par de faros rotos. Además hace poco había recibido un mensaje de su amigo Oliver, que lo citaba en un restaurante

—Entonces mañana contactare con la aseguradora.

—Una vez más me disculpo por lo ocurrido— se disculpaba el rubio con el hombre mayor.

—No te preocupes, otro joven en tu lugar se daría la fuga. Hoy en día no hay jóvenes honrados como usted, así que ve con cuidado.

—Con su permiso—le dijo Minato para después subirse al auto y manejar hasta la dirección en donde se encontraba su amigo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los minutos comenzaban a pasar y aun no llegaba su amigo por lo cual pensó que tal vez se encontraba hablando por teléfono. Suspiro profundamente. No sabía lo que iba hacer ahora, sabía que lo correcto es regresar aquella mansión donde se encontraba sus cosas, pero y después… ¿Qué?

—Excuse me—le llamó la atención la mesera, algo que le puso nerviosa al no saber qué contestar, pero no fue necesario ya que ella le entrego una bolsa y una hoja doblada. Al abrir la bolsa vio quecontenía un pedazo de pastel, intento devolvérselo ya que no lo había pedido, pero era demasiado tarde ya que se había ido. Fue entonces que noto la hoja, la desdoblo y comenzó a leerla.

_"Lo siento, Kushina pero surgió algo en mi hogar. Espero que te guste el pastel es una forma de disculparme por no despedirme apropiadamente. Y como muestra que nos encontraremos de nuevo te dejo lomas preciado para mí, mi violín. Por favor cuídalo. Hasta entonces sensei._

_Oliver"_

—Ahora, ¿qué voy hacer? — Se preguntaba mientras fijaba su vista en el estuche— Además no he pagado la comida, ¿Qué voy hacer ´ttebane? No tengo dinero— volvió hablarse así misma mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El trayecto hacia el restaurante no le tomo tanto tiempo, pero lo que no entendía era porque lo había citado en ese lugar cuando bien pudo llamarlo. Al entrar inmediatamente comenzó a buscarlo, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a aquella chica recostada sobre la mesa.

"Kushina", pensó él para después inmediatamente ir con ella— Al fin te encuentro— le hablo para llamarle la atención.

—Minato

—Vámonos— le dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba del ante brazo para jalarla.

— ¡Oye!— se quejó ante lo brusco que era ese chico— Espera— le dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa y el estuche—Ah, la cuenta.

—Yo me encargo, espérame afuera.

Kushina a su pesar le obedeció, después de todo no tenía la mas mínima idea de cómo regresar sola. Minato camino hasta el cajero, pero le sorprendió que esta ya estaba pagado, así que se dirigió hasta la entrada en donde ese encontraba esa chica y fue ahí cuando noto el estuche negro.

"Oliver", pensó él— El auto está cerca de aquí, así que vámonos.

Después de abordar el auto, Minato comenzó a conducir de vuelta a su hogar, pero mientras miraba el estuche a través del retrovisor, no pudo evitar pensar en su amigo. ¿Por qué estaba con esa chica? ¿Y desde cuándo?

— ¿Y ese estuche?- le pregunto sonando casual, aunque ya lo sabía.

—Es de un amigo.

—Le llamas amigo a cualquier extraño. Que tu mamá no te enseño a no hablar con nadie que no conozcas.

—No, y para tu información no tengo madre, murió hace mucho tiempo ´´ttebane— le contesto Kushina enfadada.

—Lo sien…

—Además a ti no te debe de importar lo que hago o deje de hacer ´ttebane, eso me lo aclaraste desde el principio ¿o no?

Minato solo volvió a callarse, después de todo es mejor dejar las cosas tranquilas al menos hasta que llegara a casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la vio por última vez? Diez, once, no, cerca de trece años. Claro la última vez Kushina solo tenía cuatro años y ahora es toda una jovencita. Pero lo que no entendía era el por qué se casaba a esa edad ni mucho menos con el joven Namikaze. Sabía muy bien que ya no tenía derecho de meterse en la ida de ella, pero aun así le preocupaba.

—Siento no poder acompañarte a la boda amor, pero surgieron más problemas en la empresa— le explico su esposo mientras le depositaba un beso.

—No te preocupes Gerald, además solo estuve poco tiempo, tuve que regresar porque estuve indispuesta.

— ¿Indispuesta? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—Sí, pero no es nada porque preocuparse… con un poco de descanso se solucionara.

—Si te sigues sintiendo mal quiero que te vayas a ver al médico ¿está bien?

—Claro

—Por cierto, Oliver todavía no regresa de la recepción.

—No, pero no creo que tarde en llegar.

—Pero hay que hacernos la idea que la familia pronto va a crecer, Anna. Oliver no tardad en encontrar una linda jovencita.

—Es cierto, nuestro hijo ya entro en la edad casadera, pero me gustaría al menos que acabara la carrera y lo pusiera en práctica algunos años… además es muy joven para pensar en chicas y matrimonio—le contesto ella a lo cual su marida comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Nunca imagine que fueras una madre celosa, querida.

—Se llama sentido común, amor—le contesto ella mientras miraba el retrato de su familia, sin embargo en su mente estaba aquella pelirroja que había visto en la tarde. "Kushina"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El viaje hasta la mansión había sido incómodo para ambos. Kushina no hacía nada más que ver hacia la nada para evitar mirar a hablar con el rubio, y Minato se limitaba a conducir. Al llegar ella rápidamente se bajó y tomo las cosas que traía consigo para dirigirse a la entrada y después descansar de ese día tan largo, sin embargo fue detenido por aquel muchacho.

—Antes de irte a dormir, al menos ve a disculparte con mi abuelo…estuvo preocupado por ti.

—Está bien, pero no me vuelvas a tocar ´ttebane—le contesto ella bruscamente. Minato solo se limitó a suspirar. Al entrar pudo observar que casi nadie se encontraba, lo que le padeció totalmente extraño ya que la casi se encontraba la servidumbre o en esta ocasión las personas que habían asistido al a ceremonia, sin embargo al escuchar la voz exaltada de Clara se preocupó.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Minato necesito que no te alteres—le dijo ella mientras intentaba darle la noticia.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto desconcertado tras la actitud de ella.

—Tu abuelo, se encuentra en el hospital.

* * *

**Ha sido un largo tiempo, pero espero que este capitulo no le haya decepcionado y si lo hice les prometo mejorar e el siguiente también agradece a quienes siguen fielmente esta historia y a las que han comentado.**

**Se que mi situación no mejorada de un día para otro, pero les prometo que no abandonare esta y las demás historias que tengo al contrario seguiré escribiendo y con el tiempo que tenga las actualizare.**

**Se despide por el momento Hina fire**


End file.
